Midnight Rendezvous
by GKit
Summary: AkuRoku LEMON Axel's always there for Roxas... whenever he needs him, and whenever he doesn't. One night, XIII has something on his mind and VIII is there by his side, ready to ease it.


_2007 June 4_

**Midnight Rendezvous**

_Pre-Kindgom Hearts II_

_Axel x Roxas_

When a mortal is attacked by Heartless, their soul is drawn from their body. If the heart is strong, the remains are then split. The empty corpse is transformed into a Nobody – the spirit that remains into a Heartless.

Both are beings that exist without a heart.

Both are beings that no longer hold places in the worlds.

Roxas was one of the few Nobodies that held memories of his former self. While the thought of being able to recall his time as a somebody seemed like paradise to the lower Dusks, it was painful in practice. After all, he was able to remember times when he could smile – times when he was whole. It made being a Nobody – being an empty shell, even more desolate than it should've been. He knew what he was missing... the laughter, the smiles, the silly moments... and he knew he was lost. Roxas knew he wasn't meant to exist – that he was just a duplicate of something incredibly real. However, the leader of the Nobodies – of Organization XIII – Xemnas – promised him freedom if he stuck by their side. He could almost taste what he imagined to be the sweet nectar of emotions, and found himself seduced by the offer.

Axel could also recall the memories of his Somebody. He had no clue where his Heartless was, or what it was up to, but, unlike Roxas, his mortal self wasn't wandering the streets of various worlds. He was nowhere near as strong as the boy, and the young man was quite aware of that. However, ever since the child walked into the halls of Castle Oblivion, Axel felt some sort of connection to the kid. What it was, he wasn't sure – he knew very well that their Somebodies had never met, and if they weren't thrown together as partners, he probably would've never talked to the boy. But it didn't change the fact that there was something about Roxas that made him feel... that made him feel. He hadn't felt anything like it since his days as a Somebody. Even when they simply passed in the hall, a warm sensation crept through his body. It made him feel... human – something he hadn't felt, even during the countless nights he had spent in the Melodious Nocturne's embrace.

He didn't know what it was – that warm feeling.

But he loved it.

He loved him.

Being the youngest, and the one with the strongest recollection of his Somebody (which was debatable. The higher-ups of the Organization didn't talk about themselves all that much, so there was no knowing how much they remembered about their other selves), Roxas was the most self-conscious of the group – even more-so than the Savage Nymph or the effeminate Graceful Assassin. Many a time and oft, Axel found his partner standing in the rain on some random street corner in The World That Never Was. Number Eight despised the rain with a passion – water was one thing, but it was near impossible to strike a flame when the sky was crying buckets. However, for the boy – for Roxas, he would stand in a nearby alleyway, waiting until he was finished with whatever it was he thought about. Then, Flames would take Destiny into his arms and hold him until the downpour let up, and the cool night air dried tears and rain from his face.

One night, as Thirteen calmed himself down in his partner's embrace, blue eyes met green as his voice trickled softly, "Axel...?"

"Yeah, Roxas?" Was the older boy's reply. Two sets of pale, cool lips brushed against each other, then held their position as they explored the other, then released, leaving them both breathless.

"You said I could..." The blonde started, voice still merely a whisper, cracking between his gasps for air. A hand was unzipping the front of his coat, fingers working their way down his shirt, gently caressing his frozen chest. "I could... tell you anything, right...?"

Axel purred into the smaller one's ear, "Anything and everything, Love." He felt the other tense and harden, his body stiffening as a small whimper escaped the boy's chilled lips. "Anything and everything..." He repeated as he stripped his partner of his upper garments, hands moving to undo the clasps that held his pants. Roxas bore an amazingly thin frame, and the clothing he chose to wear clearly revealed every curve and feature of his body. His jeans, damp from the rain, clung to his figure, near showing his throbbing length. Number Eight took in the delicious site, every bit of him fighting off the urge to jump the boy right then and there.

"Axel... A...Axel..." he moaned as a warm hand slithered under his belt, massaging his groin. The boy had the other inside of him several times before, but still yet, he had little control over his orgasms. His breaths were short and harsh as his lover fondled him, and he couldn't help but release, his knees giving way as he arched his back, screaming the other man's name into the still midnight. Warm, salty tears trickled down his cheeks as Eight proceeded to lick the cum off his member, feeling himself hardening once more. Roxas felt his lips move, but he managed to whimper naught but moans of pleasure. He was fully stripped of his clothing, and laid on the wet sidewalk as he let Axel top, aroused at the strip show the red-head put on for him, and him only.

"Yes, Love?" He breathed onto his junior's neck, as he finished ridding himself of his garments, his own twitching shaft pressing at the other's opening. The only response he received was a soft squeak as he carefully warmed his target. "Anything you want. Everything you want. All you have to do... is ask." Axel caught the child's lips as he pushed into him, his hands tracing the arch of his back. He rocked in and out of him, varying his pace, all the while rubbing his cock, making sure to stop right before Roxas felt the need to climax, building up the tension. Their lips continued to taunt the other as tongues slipped between mouths, and Eight soon ejaculated into the boy, unable to pull out before his milky-white fluids filled Thirteen.

Roxas also came quickly after Axel, releasing his semen and a shrill cry as the tension faded. They embraced in a tangle of limbs, sweat and tears as their hearts beat as one, breathes slowing as they regained control. They laid like that for quite some time: Flames still topping Destiny, green staring into blue – before the younger male whispered into the older's ear:

_"Stay with me forever._

_Be with me forever._

_Forgive me forever._

_And no matter what..._

_Love me forever."_


End file.
